invader idol part 6
by vesago
Summary: send reveiws of who to win and who to lose


Kyle- THEN GET UNDER MY DESK AND - (looks at camera) Oh hi! We just discovered that someone put a girl under my desk. Isn't that great! Nny! Before...(looks back down) i didn't say stop. Before you leave-

Nny- I'm way ahead of you. (takes out red button)

Kyle- SHUT UP PEOPLE I'M TRYING TO DO A SHOW HERE!

Nny- (takes out green button, presses it, and empty chairs come up through the floor)

Kyle- Where are the contestants?

Nny- (shrugs) I dunno

(he uses a knife and cuts through the curtains and out comes the contestants they come on stage, wave to the screaming audience, and sit down)

Kyle- Guys! You take a right at Zim Meets the Fangirls to get to your rooms we're at episode six by now

Zim- IT'S TAK'S FAULT!

Tak- IT IS NOT!

Zim- YES IT IS! YOU SAID WE HAD TO-

Kyle- HEY! SHUT UP!(uses an airhorn) You two loved each other last i saw you.

Tak- NOT ANYMORE!

Nny- I think I eardrum's broken.

Kyle- Well, on that note, let's start the show! Welcome on and all to INVADER IDOL! Hey, Nny, do you wanna stay?

Nny- why?(drawn out)

Kyle- Good because this week we have guest… DEVI .D! can you come out here please

Nny- What?

Kyle- Yep. it's called emocanal termoil and its funny as hell.

Devi- (walks on stage) I don't love him.

Nny- Well, I love you.

Devi-SHUT UP! (takes out knife)

Kyle- Guys, we have to keep this at least rated T. So take it out back.

Nny and Devi- (run outside)

Kyle- Ok. Anyway, last week, no one went back to their lonely home. And this week's ultimate loser is…Nny!

Gaz- How did Nny lose? He's not a contestant on this show.

Kyle- I know. But he still needs to bring me that envelope.

Nny- (runs is and hands Kyle envelope)

Kyle- Thanks.

Kyle- Glad we're all on the same page here! (opens envelope and)WOOOOHOOOOOO

Zim- What?

Tak- Who lost?

Kyle- HELLL YEESSS! I HAVE WAITED WEEKS FOR THIS

Everyone- WHO LOST!

Gaz- WHAT!

Kyle- I finally paid off my morgage

Everyone- (groans)

Kyle- Nny, you gave me the wrong envelope!this is good but Give me the right one!

Nny- Sorry (gives right envelope)

Kyle- Ok, the real loser is (opens envelope) YES! DIB!

Dib- What?

Kyle- No. You lost.

Dib- WHAT? But I specifically told my fangirls to cheat and…oh no.

Kyle- You cheated?

Dib- What? Well, um, maybe, uh…yes.

Kyle- Nny!

Nny- (walks back in with lipstick all over his face)

Kyle- Ooh. When did it get kissy.

Nny- we kept argueing then suddenly it turned into 100 mile per hour grop fest

Kyle- Pund it. Anyway, go kill Dib.

Nny- YES! (chases Dib off stage with a knife)

Kyle- Well, I'm already on page four, SO LETS START THE SINGING! Tak, you first.

Tak- (into microphone) Well, Zim and I have been fighting lately, so this song id for him. (evilly glares at Zim)

Kyle- Hey, Zim. dont worry i will get laid right after the show!

Tak-

Now that it's all said and done,  
I can't believe you were the one  
To build me up and tear me down,  
Like an old abandoned house.  
What you said when you left  
Just left me cold and out of breath.  
I fell too far, was in way too deep.  
Guess I let you get the best of me.

Well, I never saw it coming.  
I should've started running  
A long, long time ago.  
And I never thought I'd doubt you,  
I'm better off without you  
More than you, more than you know.  
I'm slowly getting closure.  
I guess it's really over.  
I'm finally getting better.  
And now I'm picking up the pieces.  
I'm spending all of these years  
Putting my heart back together.  
'Cause the day I thought I'd never get through,  
I got over you.

You took a hammer to these walls,  
Dragged the memories down the hall,  
Packed your bags and walked away.  
There was nothing I could say.  
And when you slammed the front door shut,  
A lot of others opened up,  
So did my eyes so I could see  
That you never were the best for me.

Well, I never saw it coming.  
I should've started running  
A long, long time ago.  
And I never thought I'd doubt you,  
I'm better off without you  
More than you, more than you know.  
I'm slowly getting closure.  
I guess it's really over.  
I'm finally getting better.  
And now I'm picking up the pieces.  
I'm spending all of these years  
Putting my heart back together.  
'Cause the day I thought I'd never get through,  
I got over you.

Well, I never saw it coming.  
I should've started running  
A long, long time ago.  
And I never thought I'd doubt you,  
I'm better off without you  
More than you, more than you know.

Well, I never saw it coming.  
I should've started running  
A long, long time ago.  
And I never thought I'd doubt you,  
I'm better off without you  
More than you, more than you know.  
I'm slowly getting closure.  
I guess it's really over.  
I'm finally getting better.  
And now I'm picking up the pieces.  
I'm spending all of these years  
Putting my heart back together.  
Well I'm putting my heart back together,  
'Cause I got over you.  
Well I got over you.  
I got over you.  
'Cause the day I thought I'd never get through,  
I got over you.

Kyle- Wow, that was both expressive and loud.

Tak- Thank you? (sits down)

Kyle- Next is Gaz.

Gaz- (in microphone) Well, I know you all think of me as scary.

Random Dude- THIS SPEECH IS BORING!

Gaz- (evilly glares and laser beams shoot out of her eyes and kill the dude) Anyway, I'm singing this song because well, you'll understand, Dad!

Kyle- (snore)

Gaz-

Hey, Dad, look at me

Think back and talk to me

Did I grow up according to plan

And do you think I'm wasting my time

Doing things I wanna do

But it hurts when you disapprove

All along

And now I try hard to make it

I just wanna make you

Proud

I'm never gonna be good enough for you

Can't pretend that I'm alright

And you can't change me

(Chorus)

'Cause we lost it all

Nothing lasts forever

I'm sorry I can't be

Perfect

Now it's just too late

And we can't go back

I'm sorry I can't be

Perfect

I try not to think

About the pain I feel inside

Did you know you used to be

My hero

All the days you spend with me

Now seem so far away

And it feels like you don't care

Anymore

And now I try hard to make it

I just wanna make you

Proud

I'm never gonna be good enough for you

I can't stand another fight

And nothing's all right

(Chorus)

Nothing's gonna change the

Things that you said

And nothing's gonna make this

RIGHT AGAIN

Please don't turn your back I

Can't believe it's hard to

Talk to you

But you don't understand

(Chorus X2)

Kyle- (nodding) deep, (then punches the wall) i hate you dad

(Prof. Membrane appers via vortex teleporter)

Prof. Membrane- I'm sorry, dear. I never meant to make you feel like I expect you to be perfect! (runs on stage and hugs Gaz)

Kyle- This seems like a family moment. Why don't you take it outside.

Prof. Membrane- Come on, honey! Let's go bond!

Gaz- Sure.

Kyle-. Anyway, Gir!

Gir- (into microphone) HI THERE!

Kyle- SING!

Gir-

I'm through with standing in line  
To clubs we'll never get in  
It's like the bottom of the ninth  
And I'm never gonna win  
This life hasn't turned out  
Quite the way I want it to be  
(Tell me what you want)  
I want a brand new house  
On an episode of Cribs  
And a bathroom I can play baseball in  
And a king size tub big enough  
For ten plus me  
(So what you need?)  
I'll need a credit card that's got no limit  
And a big black jet with a bedroom in it  
Gonna join the mile high club  
At thirty-seven thousand feet  
(Been there, done that)  
I want a new tour bus full of old guitars  
My own star on Hollywood Boulevard  
Somewhere between Cher and  
James Dean is fine for me  
(So how you gonna do it?)  
I'm gonna trade this life for fortune and fame  
I'd even cut my hair and change my name  
_[Chorus:]_  
'Cause we all just wanna be big rockstars  
And live in hilltop houses driving fifteen cars  
The girls come easy and the drugs come cheap  
We'll all stay skinny 'cause we just won't eat  
And we'll hang out in the coolest bars  
In the VIP with the movie stars  
Every good gold digger's  
Gonna wind up there  
Every Playboy bunny  
With her bleach blond hair  
Hey hey I wanna be a rockstar  
Hey hey I wanna be a rockstar  
I wanna be like Elvis without the tassels  
Hire eight body guards that love to beat up assholes  
Sign a couple autographs  
So I can eat my meals for free  
(I'll have the quesadilla on the house)  
I'm gonna dress my ass  
With the latest fashion  
Get a front door key to the Playboy mansion  
Gonna date a centerfold that loves to  
Blow my money for me  
(So how you gonna do it?)  
I'm gonna trade this life for fortune and fame  
I'd even cut my hair and change my name  
_[Chorus]_  
And we'll hide out in the private rooms  
With the latest dictionary and today's who's who  
They'll get you anything with that evil smile  
Everybody's got a drug dealer on speed dial, well  
Hey hey I wanna be a rockstar  
I'm gonna sing those songs  
That offend the censors  
Gonna pop my pills from a pez dispenser  
I'll get washed-up singers writing all my songs  
lip sync 'em every night so I don't get 'em wrong  
_[Chorus]_  
And we'll hide out in the private rooms  
With the latest dictionary and today's who's who  
They'll get you anything with that evil smile  
Everybody's got a drug dealer on speed dial  
Hey hey I wanna be a rockstar  
Hey hey I wanna be a rockstar

Kyle- I'm gonna go puke now…

Random Gir Fan- I LOVE YOU GIR!

Kyle- Ok. Moving on. Lastly, Zim!

Zim- (into microphone) Tak, I know we've been fighting a lot lately, i don't think one song will just magicly fix it but i do know this song means somthing to us.

(Zim plugs a cord in the back of his neak and the screen which usaly only shows closups of the person singing is now showing Zim and Tak's relationship)

Here we are  
In the maelstrom of love  
Waiting for the calm  
To soothe our hearts (Zim finding tak crashed and zim picking her up in his arms)  
Here we are  
And don't know how to stop  
Waiting for the war (Tak falls of a staircase and Zim catches her... left hand around her waist right hand around her neak )

To end it all  
Love is insane and Baby  
We are too (Zim standing up for Tak to the popular kids at skool)  
It's our hearts little grave  
And the salt in our wounds  
Love is insane and Baby  
We are too  
It's our hearts little grave (Zim and Tak flying to irk with Tak falling asleep in Zims arms)  
And the salt in our wounds  
Here we are  
Right back where we began  
Waiting for sweet love  
With open arms (dancing together in a Irken ball)  
Here we are  
Just like before  
Waiting for the warmth  
Of that tender storm (thier dates at the beach)  
Love is insane and Baby  
We are too  
It's our hearts little graveAnd the salt in our wounds (Zim and Tak standing on their lake frount proprty locked in a near endless kiss)

Tak- (crying) I'm sorry, Zim! (hugs) I LOVE YOU!

Zim- I LOVE YOU TOO!

Nny and Devi- (hug)

Nny- I love you, Devi!

Devi- I LOVE YOU TOO NNY!

(Gaz and Membrane come back in)

Gaz- I love you, Dad (hugs)

Membrane- I love you, daughter!

Kyle- (grabs random girl from the audience) you wanna make out.

Random girl named jessie-YES!

Kyle and Jessie- (make-out)

Everyone who has a couple exept Gaz and Membrane thats creepy- (makes-out)

Kyle- (pulls up head from kiss) Please join us next time on INVADER IDOL! (goes back to kiss)

**Wow. That was a lot of kissing! Lol. Anyway, I'm glad I got this done today. Oh, and last week I forgot to post the songs, so here are last week's:**

**And This Week's Songs:**

**Zim: Heartkiller- HIM**

**Dib: cloud and shade-lord of the rings**

**Tak: Why Can't I- Liz Phair**

**Gaz: Shut Up- Simple Plan**

**Gir: parrilizer-finger 11**

**this week**

**Tak: over you-cris daughtry**

**Gaz: Perfect- Simple Plan**

**Gir- Rockstar-nickleback **

**Zim: salt in our wounds- HIM**


End file.
